


Yasuhiro Hagakure's Secret Talent?! The Ultimate Camboy!

by RaggyScribes (Pops)



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Sex Toys, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 04:20:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15700038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pops/pseuds/RaggyScribes
Summary: Commie.





	Yasuhiro Hagakure's Secret Talent?! The Ultimate Camboy!

*click click*

You breathe heavily, wiping off harsh sweat dripping down from your forehead. It’s too hot, way too hot in here. Flipping on your table fan, the nostalgic sound of whirring filled your dark room, lit only by the light emanating from your computer monitor.

You made a few more quick clicks with your mouse.

‘ULTIMATE VENTRILOQUIST INVITED TO HOPE’S PEAK ACADEMY?!”

You sighed. Pages and pages of your favorite news site were just filled with gossip of the newest students of Hope’s Peak. You never really cared, having accepted your complete state of averageness- compared to those ultimate kids at least- but you suppose that it makes sense that people would be interested in the new batch.

One of your coworkers were obsessed with them- sending you news about those ultimates constantly. New, old- every accomplishment they had, he wasn’t afraid to text you in large caps. You let him, feeling too polite to say that you weren’t interested. But you have to say, most of them were impressive, you had to admit. Especially that Sayaka girl.

Even someone like you that barely had any interest in idols has heard of her. Hah, you laughed to yourself when you remembered some high school kids in a convenience store talking that they hoped to get admitted to so they can meet her. Misplaced passion, you thought.

Rubbing your eyes tiredly, you blocked out a yawn before closing your tabs. Well, you have a long weekend planned tomorrow, so you might as well get some sleep. Before then… Coolly looking around, you entered the URL of your favorite cam site.

Just to help you sleep better.

Clicking through the front page, you leaned back, grinning as you watched the thumbnails of attractive men and women promoting your cams. There was something you found really fun with cam sites; being able to see the star interact with their fans can really endear them to you.

Usually, you would take some time perusing the fresh stars but now you’re just in a mood to get your wank on and go to bed. Leaning back, the creaking of your chair reminding you how much privacy you have, you placed your left hand on your thigh as you casually clicked to see if your favorites are online.

You tisked. Looked like all of them are busy. Disgruntled, you moved your cursor to close your browser before the unfamiliar sound of receiving a private message rung through your headphones.

That’s odd, you thought as you clicked on the mailbox icon, a bright red number one attracting you like a moth to a flame. It’s rare to get messages, especially since you’re a casual user of this site.

“HEY DUDE COME ON CHECK OUT MY STREAM!!!! :)”

...you eyed the message suspiciously. Y45U180, huh? Looking at the profile picture, you see a dude with long bushy dreads and goatee covering his eyes, a wide grin on his face while he got a victory sign.

He does have a cute smile, you thought, as you looked through more of his profile. Oh wow, he literally just made an account too. Well, you might as well check it out.

You entered his stream, not expecting much of a show. Newbies can be so awkward when they first started.

Your eyes widen in surprise when the stream loaded and you see a well-lit room, almost professional level, and a dude nervously grinning as he sat down on his office chair, rocking back and forth in youthful excitement. “WOAH, SOMEONE’S HERE!?” He shouted, a little too loud for your liking.

He laughed excitedly, his hand tangled in his locks, and you got the chance to appreciate his good looks. A bit scruffy but he got a handsome face and nice tanned skin. He looked around his early 20s, lodging around casually in what you recognized as Japanese Jinbei. He smiled, grinning brightly, leaning forward till his webcam was fully blocked by his face.

“Hello? You there?”

You smirked. He seems a bit dumb, but you figured that it might be an act. You have to admit that it’s quite endearing as you quickly typed a reply. “Yo.”

“OH HEY! You actually here? Noice.”

You laughed, but before you could type back a reply, he quickly shrugged off his shirt, leaving himself in his pants. You watched him intensely, your eyes scrolling through his firm body. Nice pectorals that looked like a handful, and a soft belly, highlighted with a treasure trail down to his pants.

Yeah, this dude got potential.

“Heh, you like what you see?”

You quickly typed in affirmation, making the dude’s grin wider. “Yeah, heh. I’m pretty good-looking if I say so myself.”

Nodding to his words, you quickly shrugged your pants and underwear down, your cock quickly hardening in your grasp. You found a really good gem here, and you’re not going to let this moment pass by.

You watched as the man rubbed his pecs, his hands squeezing the muscles teasingly, thumb grazing against his brown harden nipples. He leaned back against his chair with his legs spread wide. “Nice body,” You typed, “would love to touch it.” as you slowly stroke yourself. His eyes widen as he read your message, licking his lips in a mixture of arousal and nervousness.

“Hey… that’s not a bad idea. Where you from? ….You’re not one of those gross old men, are you?”

“Nah,” you answered. Your simple reply seemed to help your partner relaxed as he sunk back into his chair, rubbing and caressing his muscles in a slow taunting manner. You could tell that the man was aroused himself, from the unsubtle bulging between his legs.

He’s definitely getting your engine running, so you threw a few tokens to him, the sound of coin cashing in quickly brightening up the lad’s mood. He leaned close to the cam, and shouted, “Hey thanks, dude!”

“No problem.”

He smiled, leaning back. He’s starting to get a little sweaty and you speculated it might be from the harsh lighting he had in his room. Regardless, you thought it looked great, highlighting his delicious looking skin, and his firm arm muscles.

Now getting to the show, you nudge forward, stroking yourself as you watched the man continue to tease you, his hands crawling slowly and slowly down his chest to the edge of his pants. You gritted your teeth. Maybe this person wasn’t that much of a newbie as you thought, as you continued to touch yourself, your breathing increasingly harder.

Taking a short time to pause, you typed out, “Take those pants off.” The command made your partner smile, before he lifted his legs up, his head pressed against the back of his chair as he removed his pants in a painful pace.

You swallowed.

The sight was unexpected. Underneath this Japanese man’s traditional appearance hid a pair of lewd and gaudy bikini briefs, barely holding on as a thick fat bulge pressed from underneath. With his legs up, you could see the brief’s straps struggling, having to stretch around the big cock the man had. You could also see his perky ass, the underwear wedging tight between the cheeks.

“You like the view?”

You keyboarded smash in reply.

His laugh made your heart jumped a bit, before you resume your stroking. He followed, standing tall as he rubbed himself through his underwear, his hand lingering on the obvious head of his cock. “It’s big, right?”

“Yes.”

Short and sweet, but enough to get him rubbing harder, his voice starting to break as he moaned underneath his own touch. You whined, eyes tight as you watched the tip moisten, leaking through the briefs.

You wanted to see his bare cock. So you threw a few more tokens his way.

“...Ah, thank you very much.” He answered in a breathy groan. His own desperation obviously, he pulled his briefs aside, just enough for his fat, weighty cock to spring out. You grunted, your eyes stuck on your monitor as you watched the man’s cock bobbed in your direction, looking tantalizing delicious.

He felt up his balls, cupping up for your eyes, before starting to stroke himself. You whined, panting, your cock throbbing painfully in your hand as the man started slowly, the little moments of his shaft being squeezed and his lustful moans escaping from your headphones making you feel weak.

“More,” you whined, slamming your eyes shut as you send even more tokens to him. You’ll regret it in the morning but nevermind that now. It’ll all about this moment.

You could hear him stroking harder, breathing harder, almost like he was right next to you- when the sounds stopped, you opened your eyes. Thankfully, you managed to catch a view of him stripping completely off, lifting his legs up so you can get an upview of his bottom, looking delightfully grabbable. “Hold on,” he muttered as he turned around, giving you a better view of his ass, cheeks bouncing up and down as he walked off.

You almost creamed yourself when he bends over, giving you a perfect view of his crack and hole. Holding back, you let out a desperate cry, biting hard on your lip, stopping yourself from getting off too early. There’s no way you’re finished before you caught a view of how much cum he had loaded in those balls of his.

“There you are, you sneaky little thing!”

You blinked, removing your face from your arm. You blinked at the familiar sight of red and white, the famous Tenga toy in his grasp. You let out a breathless gasp when you realized what was going to happen and you felt your arousal building up again.

He smiled brightly, giving a little scratch to the back of his head, giving you a glimpse of his nice underarms, lightly furred with brown curls. You huffed, swallowing back your saliva as he positioned himself, giving you a side view of his full body. The lanky man posed, flexing his arms cornily before he quickly faltered.

You preferred his natural pose, his relaxed and casual nature leaking through his posture. You started to feel a bit embarrassed, as you thought of him less as a random dude camwhoring but almost someone that you would appreciate being around in real life.

“Ugh, why are you blushing?” you asked yourself, pinching your own cheek.

Staring at his cute little ass dimple, your sight wandered to those muscular thighs, back to his lengthy cock. The toy pressed against his cockhead, looking absolutely divine covered with pre-cum and sweat. He pouted eagerly at the camera, looking like he was asking for permission.

“Go for it.”

He nodded and pushed his cock inside, his head dropping back with a heavy groan. His cock pierced the toy with ease, the width and length spreading the folds till the base was pressed against the crotch.

“Fuck,” you swore. The sight of the toy fully enveloping the man’s cock was amazing, the base buried within the curly hairs. You couldn’t imagine how he must be feeling but it must be great based on his lustful moaning and grunting. He nodded, more to himself than anything before he started thrusting away, his hand squeezing the toy tight as he fucked into it.

You watched as he desperately bucks his hips, his hand twisting and curling the toy around. Every twist elicited a moan from his drying lips and had him grunting and gasping, his mind only focused on his pleasure, paying no attention to the man staring at him through his cam.

You ogled his body, impossible to break your focus, as you stroked yourself in beat with his own thrusts. Your orgasm had been building up for a while, and you weren’t sure if you would be able to hold on, but a few more words from his lips pushed you to your peak.

“B-Bet you want to take my fat cock, huh? Just wanna bend you over and make you mine…!”

You slammed back against your chair, lifting your legs up as you stroke yourself, now only seeking completion. The thought of this stranger fucking you hard into the bedsheets was now less of a thought but a dream, pushing you into depravity. With one last cry, you came, flooding your fist with thick cum and giving you one of the most amazing headrushes of pleasure that you had.

It was almost like he knew you came because he followed suit. You watched with lowered eyes, as his ass clenched tight and he let out one deep-throated groan, his arms stiff before he came, flooding the toy to the brim. You watched as his shaft pulsed, his body shook and his balls jerking upwards as he climaxed. With one more moan, he pulled the toy off, and clumsily leaned towards the camera, his now familiar grin back on his face.

“You see this?” he asked, spreading the inside of the toy for you to see. “That’s what I’m gonna do to your ass next time.”

You laughed, the absurdity of a man that you just met dirty talking through a webcam too amusing to ignore but you can’t lie and say you don’t want what he’s offering.

“Yeah sure.”

He smiled back, before dropping back onto his chair, the chair skidding back from the force. “Hey, thanks for the tokens.” He yawned sleepily before he asked. “So…. where you from? Maybe we can meet up and-”

He jolted up, as he stared at something at the distance. His expression turned from shock to confusion to happiness to shock again in seconds. Waving you off, he stammered off camera.

“Crap. Sorry, gotta go!” He shouted. In a blink of an eye, he disconnected the stream, leaving you all alone, to sulk in the darkness.

You frowned, but you told yourself that you shouldn’t be that upset. After all, you were just a viewer. The only one who watched, but still. No strings attached. Getting up, you got ready for bed, taking a tissue from a carton and wiping yourself clean.

Your phone buzzed, and you looked at it incredulously. This late? You picked it up.

Ah, a message from your friend.

“ULTIMATE CLAIRVOYANT 100% CONFIRMED FOR THIS YEAR’S HOPE'S PEAK BATCH.”

Eh. Well, you couldn’t care less about this gossip now. You just wanted to sleep.

You shut your phone off.

**Author's Note:**

> Commie.


End file.
